Kidnaped
by zoerocks98
Summary: Hathaway and Innocent have been kidnaped after going to see Lewis in hospital what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Jean Innocent was just having a normal day at work, doing all the paper work and looking at new investigations that have come in. When suddenly James Hathaway burst into the room and said Lewis had been injured during their latest investigation and is in hospital with some serious wounds. Jean knew she would have to go and see him so picked up her bag and coat and went with Hathaway to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital Robbie was in a terrible state, he has cuts and bruises everywhere. Laura Hobson was at his side talking to him about what happen, so Jean decided she would leave them to talk awhile and get a drink as she thought it look like Laura had only just arrived and they could have sometime alone.

When she came back it looked like Laura was getting up to leave so she entered and said hello to them. Laura explained she had to get back to work and left, leaving Lewis and Innocent to talk alone as Hathaway was getting something to eat as in strutted but Jean as he hadn't had any lunch during all the commotion and had spoken to Robbie earlier.

They spoke for a while then Robbie said he was tired and Jean had to get back to work, but as she left she realised she had no idea where James was and couldn't get back to work without him as he had driven there. So she went looking for the café where he might have been eating but he wasn't there. So she thought maybe he'd be outside smoking like usual but she looked all around the outside of the building he wasn't anywhere. She couldn't ring as she just remembered she left her phone on her desk when she left. So she decided to head back to the car and wait there, he would eventually have to come out sometime.

But as she got to the car she saw five men surrounded it all dressed in black with things covering their faces so you couldn't see them. Jean noticed two of the men were holding Hathaway as he tried to struggle free of them, he had a nasty looking cut on his head which looked like they had hit him quite hard with something. And before she knew what was going on the other three had grabbed her and were tying her up to James and threw them in the back of the van.

Jean couldn't understand why no one saw this happening, there had to be someone outside it was a hospital after all people coming and going all the time. But somehow she had ended up it the pitch black of the back of a van tied to James Hathaway.

Suddenly the back doors opened and they were dragged along into a very dirty, smelly room with no windows and only one door which had a giant lock on it. And they were stuck in there, still tied together and no explanation as to why they had been taken.

After struggling for some time they finally got free of the rope that bound them together. Glancing around the room Jean asked 'where are we?'

'No idea, but where ever it is, it's not very nice.' Replied James

Jean sat on the floor and rested her head in her hands 'why did this happen to us?' said cried after a while.

James came and sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders 'It will be ok, nothing bad will happen to you I'll make sure of it.'

As she glanced up at him she suddenly notice the massive gash on his forehead 'Oh my gosh, we need to clean that up before it gets infected or something, which is likely in a place like this.'

And before Hathaway could protest jean had produced a tissue from somewhere and was dapping his head.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a man in a black jumper and trousers came in a pulled a struggling Jean out the room, after whacking James again leaving him lying on the floor in agony.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Lewis or its characters

The men pull Jean in a dark, dirty room and tired her to a chair. One, who she guesses was the leader, took off his balaclava and she saw his face for the first time.

He had dark short brown hair and a hard face, which suited his body, tall and muscular, very intimidating and scary.

He spoke in a low voice. 'Are you detective super intendant Jean Innocent?'

'Who are you?' She said

Someone came up from behind and slapped her hard around the face and whispered, too close to her ear for comfort. 'Answer the question'

It made her heart beat go up rapidly and her face throbbed. She didn't know what to say but ended up just whispering 'yes'

Hathaway woke up dried blood all down the side of his face. Suddenly he remembered where he was and what just happened.

He had to open to door, find Jean and get out. But one he couldn't open the door, two had no idea where Jean was, three where they would got once they got out if they ever found the exit.

He got up and started looking for the door, then hit it as hard as he could but it wouldn't move. Kept going until he was exhausted, his whole body ached but kept picturing Jean there with them and carried on.

Innocent still had no idea who they were or what they wanted with her and James but it can't be good.

'Give me the picture' the leader ordered to the others. Suddenly, out of what seemed like no where, one of the men at the side produced a piece of paper and gave it to his boss.

He shoved it in front of her 'Do you know who this is?'

She looked at the photo of a man with short brown hair who looked quite like the man in front of her but older, and remember the face but couldn't remember where from. Someone whacked her on the back of her head, she gasped in agony. The leader grasped her chin and pulled it up to looked at him.

'I'll ask again, do you know this man?'

Then she remembered where she'd seen it, back when she was still an inspector, there had been a case of two murders, the man in the photo had been the murderer. James Coal, a fierce, alarming man who threaten her with violence many times while she interviewed him.

'Yes' she answered

'Well this man was my father and you put him behind bars when I was only 15 he died in there and I never saw him again.'

'So what do you want with me and my friend now?'

'You revenge, your friend just happened to be there when we came so we thought he could come in useful.'

'So what are you going to do with us?'

'Well first I thought we would _play around_ with you, and then kill your friend then you. What do you think?'

Jean gulped. What she going to do? She had to find James and get out. But how?

Out of nowhere a hand came and punched her hard around the face. She tasted blood in her mouth and start trickling down her chin. And knew that was only the start.


	3. Chapter 3

James was walking around the cell walls trying to find other way out, anyway that he could get to jean and get out but there was non. He went back to hammering the door and slamming him shoulder against it, until under his foot he felt something the floor sounded hollow under him. He bashed the floor again with his foot and again the sound echoed down, so he set to work on trying to get the tile free. It was his only chance get out and find jean.

Mean while in another room jean was not having such luck. So far they had kicked her hit her and slapped anyway they can to cause as much physical damage to her as possible. Her face was all bruised and bloody, every part of her ached and moving at all was pain full but she still tried keep shurching around the room for an exit to find James and get out, even if she wasn't sure she would make it out as long as he did, he's not part of this. Suddenly they all left. A smaller man came in, looked more like the old computer wizz then one of this group, he whispered something in the bosses ear and suddenly he shouted for everyone to get down stairs, jean didn't know why but she was sure she heard something about the other prisoner. James. Had he got out, was he free. She hoped that was it not anything else but jean saw this was her chance to get out. After some struggling and wriggling she was free of her bounds and headed for the door. In the hurry to get out the left it open a bit of luck. Ignoring her aches and pains she set off looking of James not knowing he was looking for her 


End file.
